Przemiana podmieńca/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że Shining Armor i Księżniczka Cadance będą zdziwieni, że tak szybko odwiedzam Kryształowe Imperium. Stęskniłam się za Flurry Heart, na pewno podrosła. Nie wiem, czy nawet ją rozpoznam. :Starlight Glimmer: To jedyne dziecko, jakie oni mają, Twilight. Chyba nie będzie trudno się domyślić, że to ona. :Starlight Glimmer: Wybacz. Wiem, że chciałabyś częściej odwiedzać bratanicę, a ja cieszę się, że zobaczę Sunbursta. Tylko nie chcę narobić sobie zaległości w nauce przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, twoje studia w Ponyville na pewno nie uciekną. Poza tym wszyscy wiemy, że przyjaźni możesz się uczyć wszędzie. Prawda, Spike? :Spike: "Spike?" Co za "Spike"? :Starlight Glimmer: Pfft. Eee, ten Spike, Spike. A dlaczego się tak przebrałeś? :Spike: Ech, zdradzacie moją przykrywkę! Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? :Starlight Glimmer: Bo to jesteś ty… w płaszczu, kapeluszu i okularach. No i jesteśmy sami w przedziale. :Spike: Racja. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, po co ci przebranie? :Spike: Bo w czasie ostatniej wizyty w Imperium, chociaż dużo się działo w związku z kryształowaniem małej, i tak mnie nagabywano na ulicy. :Starlight Glimmer: No nie jestem tego pewna. :Spike: Poza tym to rodzinna wizyta. Nie chcę, żeby obecność wielkiego i odważnego Spike'a zamieniła się nagle w jakiś cyrk. :Starlight Glimmer: Rozumiem. Kryształowe kucyki uwielbiają cię. :Twilight Sparkle: No tak, on ocalił Imperium. Dwa razy. Ale jednak nie sądzę, że twoja obecność zamieni naszą wizytę w cyrk. :Spike: Jeśli się odpowiednio zamaskuję, to nie. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Starlight Glimmer: Eee, w przybraniu czy nie, Spike, myślę, że nie musisz się obawiać nagabywania. Nikogo tu nie ma. :Lektor: Przemiana podmieńca. :Spike: To wygląda jak miasto duchów. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiecie, mam jakieś złe przeczucie. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, to jest dziwne. :Spike: Macie rację, nie potrzebuję tego przebrania. :Glamour Gleam: To Spike Wielki i Wspaniały! :Amber Waves: Znów przybył, żeby nas uratować! :Kryształowe kucyki: Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike! :Spike: Uratować przed czym? :Starlight Glimmer: Właśnie, co tu się dzieje? :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego wszyscy się ukrywali? :Amber Laurel: Oh, wyglądają jak Księżniczka Twilight i jej uczennica. :Scarlet Heart: Ale czy możemy mieć pewność? :Golden Väs: Nie możemy! Każda z nich może być… wiecie! :Amber Laurel: A co jeśli… to nie jest… prawdziwy Spike?! :Scarlet Heart: Kucyki, uciekać! :Twilight Sparkle: Okej. Zdecydowanie dzieje się coś dziwnego. :Spike: Tak myślisz? :Strażnik królewski 1: Kto idzie? :Starlight Glimmer: Serio, nie rozpoznajecie Księżniczki Przyjaźni? :Strażnik królewski 1: Oczywiście, że ją poznajemy. :Strażnik królewski 2: Ale to nie znaczy, że to naprawdę ona. :Spike: Dobra, chłopcy. One są ze mną. A każdy przyjaciel wielkiego Spike'a jest przyjacielem Kryształowoo Imperium, mam rację? :Strażnik królewski 2: Huh. No tak, wygląda jak on. :Strażnik królewski 1: No, ale różnie może być. Przepraszam, ale potrzebujemy dowodu tożsamości. :Księżniczka Cadance: Dziękuję wam, przejmiemy ich. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Cadance, całe szczęście! Co tu się dzieje? :Shining Armor: Wyjaśnimy ci, Twilight… jeśli to naprawdę ty. :Księżniczka Cadance: Słońce, słońce… :Księżniczka Cadance i Twilight Sparkle: …biedronki na łące! Klaśnij w kopytka i pokołysz się! Mmm! :Shining Armor: Dobrze, alarm odwołany. To ona. :Starlight Glimmer: Oczywiście, że to ona. O co tu chodzi? :Sunburst: W okolicy zauważono podmieńca. :Twilight Sparkle: Podmieńca?! :Spike: To niefajnie. :Księżniczka Cadance: No właśnie. Po tym, jak Chrysalis wdarła się na nasz ślub i najechała Canterlot z armią podmieńców nie chcemy znów ryzykować. :Sunburst: Podmieńcy karmią się miłością. A po kryształowaniu Flurry Heart w Imperium jest więcej miłości niż w innych miejscach w Equestrii. Być może chcą uprowadzić dziecko. :Shining Armor: Dlatego wystawiamy dodatkowe straże i sprawdzamy— :Twilight Sparkle: Tożsamość wszystkich kucyków. :Księżniczka Cadance: Przepraszam za utrudnienia. Flurry Heart już nie może się was doczekać. :Flurry Heart: gaworzy :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, jak ona urosła! Starlight i ja zrobimy wszystko, żeby ją chronić. :Księżniczka Cadance: Szczerze mówiąc, wasza obecność to dla mnie wielka pociecha. :Strażnik królewski 2: szepcze :Shining Armor: Hmm. Królewskie straże pytają, czy dzielny i odważny Spike przyłączy się do poszukiwań podmieńca. :Spike: Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Eee, nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł, Spike. To będzie niebezpieczne. :Spike: Nie żartuj, Twilight. Jestem Spike Wielki i Odważny, zapomniałaś? Widziałaś, żebym unikał niebezpieczeństw? :Twilight Sparkle: Ehm… :Shining Armor: Straże będą go ochraniać. :Spike: Albo wasze straże będzie ochraniać ja. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Strażnik królewski 1: Wielki i odważny Spike, ty już widywałeś podmieńców. Co o nich powiesz? :Spike: Oh, Eee, cóż, to są właśnie podmieńcy, więc mogą się zmieniać. :Strażnik królewski 1: innych strażników Słyszycie? Potwór może wyglądać jak każdy z nas, więc bądźcie czujni! Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. :Spike: I oni mogą być wszędzie. Więc musimy przeszukać jak największy teren. Ty, idź w tę stronę! A wy, pójdźcie tamtą! A… ja… poszukam… tu, z tego wynika. Nie ma tu zbyt wielu kryjówek. Chyba że ta skała to podmieniec. Okej, skało. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś kamieniem? Hmm. Nie chcesz gadać? Ale mnie nie nabierzesz! Uhh! Ow! krzyczy :Spike: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Oh! Uhh! :Spike: Phew! Dobra. Chyba już czas, żeby dzielny i odważny Spike wrócił na górę, by ochraniać straże. Gah! Tak, to moje odbicie. Huh? Ha! Ha-ha! Hmm. To tylko moja wyobraźnia. :przemiany :Spike: krzyczy :Spike: Pod-pod-pod-pod-pod-pod-podmieniec! :Thorax: Nie, czekaj! Wracaj! :Spike: krzyczy Tego się nie spodziewałem. :Thorax: Lód jest bardzo śliski. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało przeze mnie. :Spike: Ty… pomogłeś mi? :Thorax: Nie ma sprawy. Wiem, że nie chcesz się ze mną zakumplować. :Spike: Czekaj! Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Podmieńcy to są bardzo złe istoty… prawda? :Thorax: Złe? Oh, ja nie. Ja tylko marzę o tym, by mieć przyjaciela. :Thorax: Od chwili, gdy wyklułem się z jajka w … brałem udział w ataku na Canterlot w czasie królewskiego wesela, ale po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem prawdziwą przyjaźń! Ale nie umiałem jej ukraść, by się nią żywić. Chciałem jej doświadczać! :Thorax: Po tym wszystkim poczułem, że nie mogę już żyć ze swoim stadem. Wyruszyłem, by szukać miłości i przyjaźni, ale… :Spike: Ale… co? :Thorax: Umieram z głodu! A w Kryształowym Królestwie jest teraz tak wiele miłości. Ona mnie przyciąga. Ale to doprowadza mnie do szału. :Spike: To po królewskim kryształowaniu. Wtedy wytwarza się wiele miłości i światła dla dziecka. :Thorax: syczy Oh, wybacz! To z głodu! Gdybym miał przyjaciela, to może mógłbym zasilać się miłością, ale myślę, że kryształowe kucyki nie polubią mnie. :Spike: A gdybym ci powiedział, że pewien kucyk, którego bardzo szanują i podziwiają, mógłby ich przekonać, by spróbowali? :Thorax: Gdyby tylko to była prawda. :Spike: To prawda! Bo mówiłem o sobie. To ja, Spike! Spike Wielki i Odważny? Musiałeś o mnie słyszeć. :Thorax: Nie. Ale pochodzę z innych stron. Jestem Thorax. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz mi pomóc. :Spike: Dlaczego? Czy dotąd nikt nie był dla ciebie miły? :Thorax: syczy Sorka! Sorka! Dobre uczucia wywołują u mnie coś takiego. Czy wciąż chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić? :Spike: No jasne! I jestem na sto procent pewien, że potrafię zachęcić innych do przyjaźni z tobą. :Thorax: syczy :Spike: Ale… może powinienem pogadać z nimi najpierw. :Thorax: chrząka :Strażnik królewski 1: To znaczy, że widziałeś podmieńca? :Strażnik królewski 2: Pokonałeś tę wstrętną bestię? :Spike: Pokonanie podmieńca byłoby odważne, ale wiecie, co byłoby chwalebne? :Strażnik królewski 1: Pokonanie dwóch podmieńców? :Strażnik królewski 2: Pokonanie wszystkich podmieńców? :Spike: Uniknięcie wszelkiej walki z podmieńcem! Ponieważ zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. :Strażnik królewski 1: Oh, wow! Przez chwilę ci uwierzyłem! :Strażnik królewski 2: Eee, Wyobrażacie sobie? Przyjaźń z podmieńcem? :Spike: Ja mówię poważnie. On chce mieć przyjaciół! :Strażnik królewski 2: Right! :Strażnik królewski 1: Jesteś nie tylko Spike Wielki i Odważny, ale do tego Spike Dowcipniś! :Strażnik królewski 2:Eee, :Spike: Ja nie żartuję! Ten podmieniec jest miły! :Shining Armor: Słuchaj, dla mnie to nie jest zabawne. Królowa podmieńców Chrysalis porwała Cadance i rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak miły podmieniec. :Spike: Masz rację, Shining Armor. Wybacz. To był tylko… kiepski żart. :Thorax: No i? No i? No i co powiedzieli? Ilu mam nowych przyjaciół? :Spike: Wiesz, to nie poszło dokładnie tak, jak myślałem. :Thorax: Ja rozumiem to. Dzięki, że się starałeś, ale to nie powinno mnie dziwić. Dlaczego kucyki, które wyglądają tak… przemiany miałyby ufać czemuś, co wygląda tak? przemiany :Spike: Ja chyba wiem, co zrobić! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jeśli zakończyłeś już poszukiwania, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Pracujemy nad zaklęciem ochronnym dla Flurry Heart, a ty robisz najlepsze notatki. :Spike: Eee, posłuchaj, Twilight, ja chcę ci przedstawić mojego kumpla, to jest, Crystal, uh… Hoof! Crystal Hoof! chuckles Mój przyjaciel, Crystal Hoof. : : Miło cię poznać. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Mnie również miło cię poznać. Skąd znasz Spike'a? : : Oh, Eee, Spike i ja znamy się długo. :Spike: Igrzyska w Equestrii! Tam go poznałem. Od tego czasu korespondujemy. :Twilight Sparkle: Korespondujecie? Spike! Mogłeś używać mojej specjalnej papeterii! Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? :Spike: Bo wiesz, ja… Ja piszę do niego tylko wtedy, kiedy ty i Starlight… macie lekcje. : : A ja się chwalę przed znajomymi listami, które dostaję od Spike'a, wielkiego bohatera. :Spike: Tak. nervously : i Spike: nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że Starlight i ja sobie poradzimy, jeśli chcesz spędzić czas z kolegą. :Spike: Super! Crystal Hoof obiecał, że pokaże mi miasto. : : Oh, to było genialne! :Spike: Mówiłem ci. :Strażnik królewski 1: hushed Crystal Hoof jest prawie tak samo fajny jak Spike. : : gasps Tak bardzo marzyłem, żeby kiedyś znaleźć się w tym miejscu! hushed Ale nie mogę ciągle udawać, że jestem kryształowym kucykiem, prawda? :Spike: Wyluzuj. Coraz bardziej cię lubią. Wkrótce nikogo nie będzie obchodziło to, że jesteś podmieńcem. :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike! Twilight powiedziała, że spotkałeś przyjaciela. :Spike: się :Księżniczka Cadance: A przyjaciel wielkiego i odważnego Spike'a jest też moim przyjacielem. :Flurry Heart: gaworzy : : Oh, ona jest taka cudowna! Tu jest tak wiele miłości wokół niej…! Ja… Ja…! :przemiany :Thorax: syczy :Księżniczka Cadance: zdziwienie :Twilight Sparkle i Starlight Glimmer: zdziwienie :Thorax: I… syczy I'm so… syczy …sorry…! I can't… Can't syczy …stop! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Odsuń się od podmieńca! :Spike: Czekaj, nie! Nic nie rozumiecie! :Sunburst: Zamienił się w twojego kumpla, żeby zbliżyć się do dziecka! Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. Ja… :Thorax: syczy :Spike: …już nic nie wiem. :Thorax: skomle :Strażnik królewski 1: Za nim! Nie pozwólmy mu uciec! :Księżniczka Cadance: Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie. :Spike: Tak… Ja też. :Strażnik królewski 1: Spike, ty poszukaj Crystal Hoofa, a my zajmiemy się podmieńcem. :Spike: Przypuszczam, że on nie chce mnie widzieć. :Shining Armor: Szukajcie! Podmieniec na pewno jeszcze kręci się po okolicy! :Spike: A ja myślę, że dał nogę tak daleko stąd, jak to było możliwe…. Ale chyba wiem gdzie jest! :Spike: Thorax! Jesteś? Przyszedłem, żeby cię przeprosić! Powinienem stawić się za tobą… Daj spokój, Thorax! Wiem, że tu jesteś! :przemiany :Thorax: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! syczy :Spike: dyszy Pomożesz mi? :Thorax: Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc? Jestem „złym podmieńcem”! :Spike: Bo jesteś moim przyjaciełem. A ja żałuję, że nie byłem lepszym. skomle :Thorax: Dobra, w porządku. Wiem, że to trudne. Wszyscy w Kryształowym Imperium cię kochają. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że dla mnie z tego zrezygnujesz. :Spike: Nie musisz oczekiwać. :Thorax: Co chcesz zrobić? :Spike: To co powinienem zrobić od razu. :Królewskie straże: Let's move! Move! Move! This way! This way! Let's go! Check there? Okay. Over here! Over here! etc. :wrzask :Strażnik królewski: Look around that corner! Over there! Over there! :Starlight Glimmer: Wiem, to niedobrze, że w okolicy jest podmieniec, ale czy ta panika jest uzasadniona? :Księżniczka Cadance: Skoro jest tu jeden podmieniec, to może za chwilę będzie ich cała armia. :Twilight Sparkle: Fakt. Ale Starlight ma rację. Sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. :Księżniczka Cadance: wzdycha Zgadzam się z tobą, ale nie wiem, co moglibyśmy zrobić. :Spike: A ja wiem! :Shining Armor: Spike! Co ty robisz?! Uciekaj od tego czegoś! :Spike: Nie. On nie jest czymś! Ma na imię Thorax i jest moim przyjacielem! :Królewskie straże i Shining Armor: zdziwienie :Księżniczka Cadance i Sunburst: zdziwienie :Starlight Glimmer: zdziwienie :A Changeling Can Change :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna. :Spike: Naprawdę? :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! W Kryształowym Imperium jesteś celebrytą i zaryzykowałeś wszystko dla przyjaciela! To wymagało naprawdę ogromnej odwagi. innych Jako Księżniczka Przyjaźni staram się dawać przykład mieszkańcom Equestrii. Ale dzisiaj to Spike mi pokazał, że nowa przyjaźń może przyjść nieoczekiwanie. Myślę, że wszyscy pogłębiamy swoją wiedzę na temat przyjaźni. Nawet ja. A jeśli Thorax jest przyjacielem Spike'a, to jest również moim. :Thorax: Dziękuję. :Księżniczka Cadance: W imieniu Kryształowego Imperium pragnę ci podać kopytko w geście przyjaźni i jestem pewna, że moi poddani z chęcią uczynią to samo. :Shining Armor: Witaj w Kryształowym Imperium, Thorax. Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji, żeby cię lepiej poznać. Ale myślę, że możemy to zrobić teraz. :Thorax: To by było fantastyczne! Chciałbym wiedzieć wszystko o przyjaźni i może kiedyś zaniosę tę wiedzę to Królestwa Podmieńców. Jeśli mój lud nauczy się jak wzbudzać miłość do siebie nawzajem, to może nie będą jej zabierać innym! :Strażnik królewski 1: Brawo Spike Wielki i Odważny! :Starlight Glimmer: No i jednak miałaś rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Rację? W jakim sensie? :Starlight Glimmer: Lekcje przyjaźni mogą się odbywać wszędzie. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Times They Are a Changeling Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu